


Never Him

by oneandonlygot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson wang - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Random & Short, Sadness, Wedding, heartbroken, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlygot7/pseuds/oneandonlygot7
Summary: Mark realized that it was never him.





	Never Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot here so please don't hate it too much. Please let me know what you think of it at the end. Sorry in advance for any errors that you might find!

Mark watched as Jackson's eyes sparkle under the low lights. His body was swinging to the music that was playing softly in the background. Everything else faded away and there was only him. 

Jackson was wearing a black suit with a white blouse and a black tie. His hair was perfectly style to the side. He was wearing a couple of earrings and a gold watched looking like a model that you would see on magazines or TV. 

Mark couldn't help but think that it was their first day of a life together. 

~*~

"Hey, let's go to this party together." Jackson, best friend and roommate, asked me as he rested his head on my lap. Mark then started to play with his black hair. 

"Whose party?" Mark really didn't want to go out, but he knew that Jackson did. 

"JB's," Mark looked down at Jackson who had his eyes close enjoying how Mark's long fingers were massaging his head. 

"Okay." 

~*~

They got ready for the party which was not far from their dorm. They walked outside where the cold air hit their skins. It finally felt like it was fall. Leaves falling, trees changing colors, and the air getting colder. Mark was feeling a little cold, so he intertwined his arm with Jackson's and enjoying the heat that was coming from Jackson. 

That night everything changed. 

The music came to a stop, and Jackson pulled away with a smile on his face. He looked like he had won the most precious thing in the world and Mark couldn't help but smile. 

He grabbed a mike from the side and took a deep breath. He was starting to get a little nervous, but then Jackson found Mark's eyes and everything fade away. 

"Thank you everyone for coming today. I know you guys had better things to do, but here you are."Jackson started his speech making everyone in the audience laugh. "Today is the beginning of something special. I married the love of my life, and I couldn't be happier. Baby, thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. I know I have and will be a pain in the ass but please bare with me. You don't know how much I thank god everyday for putting you in life." Grabbing hands, Jackson's smile grew. "I promise to always be there for you, to protect you from everything and everyone. Even when we fight or have an argument, I promise to always be by your side. And I promise to always love you no matter what." Mark saw a few tears running down Jackson's cheeks but the smile never left his face. 

~*~

"Hey, we should get up now." Jackson said as he tried to pull the covers from Mark, who did not wanted to get up. 

"I don't want to." Sleepy Mark, took the covers from Jackson and pulled it towards his body. As he was getting comfortable, he felt a smack oh his butt which made him get up.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Mark said while rubbing his butt. 

Jackson ignore his question and said, "I want you up before breakfast is finish." And he left shutting the door really loudly making Mark complain about the noise. 

He got up from the bed, and put on his shorts and a shirt. He walked out to the kitchen where Jackson was cooking breakfast for both of them. Jackson was a terrible cook before, but not too long ago he started cooking classes so he got so much better. So he cooked for both Jackson and Mark every change he got and Mark really couldn't complain. He liked that Jackson cooked for him. 

As they were eating, Jackson said that they need to go to the mall to buy something. He didn't tell Mark what that something was but he didn't ask either. He was just happy Jackson wanted to spend time with him. 

They got to the Mall and Mark just followed his best friend. Mark finally notice that they were inside a jewelry store which sold everything like earrings, necklaces, rings for every occasion. He saw Jackson walking to the engagement ring area and he suddenly felt his heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. 

Mark doesn't know when or how he fell for Jackson. It just happened. Mark started to notice his best friend more, how handsome he was, how his rough pink lips looked so kissable, how he was always getting butterflies whenever Jackson was close to him and how he wished Jackson would stay by his side all the time. He didn't understand how he fell in love with someone who was so different from him. Jackson was loud and outgoing very extrovert while Mark was quiet and kept to himself. Jackson always want to go out and Mark wanted to always stay in. They were very different but that didn't matter because they fit perfectly together. 

~*~

"I love you so much." Jackson then turned and kissed his husband, which was not Mark. 

Mark felt like his heart break into million pieces just like when Jackson told him that he was proposing to his boyfriend, who he met at JB's party. Also, that time when Jackson took him to help him choose the ring and made him try it on to see if it would fit Jackson's boyfriend. 

It finally hit Mark. It would never be him. Jackson was never going to love him they way Mark love him. He would never be Jackson's husband, who was perfect in every way. He was never going to be the one who would make Jackson smile so brightly or make his eyes shine every time he looked at him. He would never that look that Jackson always had when he saw his husband. 

"I will never be him." Mark thought, before getting up from his sit and made his way to the exit never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this terrible one shot. This was my first time writing a Markson one shot so I'm sorry if it sucks. I really hope you have liked it.


End file.
